total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th: A New Beginning
Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (also known as Friday the 13th Part V or Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning) is a 1985 slasher film. It was released on March 22, 1985. It is the fifth film in the Friday the 13th film series. Despite the previous film claiming to be the "final chapter", this installment set out to live up to its title by being a "new beginning" for the film series. Plot A young Tommy Jarvis stumbles upon a graveyard while walking through the woods on a rainy night. Two grave robbers, Neil and Les, are digging up the corpse of Jason Voorhees. Jason rises from the grave and murders the two graverobbers before advancing towards Tommy. The graveyard sequence turns out to be just a dream, and an older Tommy awakens from the dream in the back of a van. Tommy has been shifted between various mental institutions after killing the mass murderer Jason Voorhees six years earlier, who attacked him and his sister, Trish, and murdered their mother. Tommy has hallucinations of the hockey mask-wearing killer, and it is unclear what happened to Trish. Tommy arrives at a secluded house for troubled teens in the woods, called Pinehurst Halfway House. The house is owned by Dr. Matt Letter, and Tommy is shown to his room by Pam Roberts. He meets a young boy, Reggie, whose grandfather George works as the camp cook. The other teens at the halfway house include lovers Tina and Eddie, Robin, a goth named Violet, and a shy and stuttering kid named Jake. Joey, another teenager at the halfway house, is killed with an axe by Vic at the house. One paramedic, Duke, jokes, but another medic, Roy Burns, is saddened by the death. Two hicks that live near the halfway house, Ethel Hubbard, and her son Junior, threaten to shut the place down if the teens do not stop sneaking onto their property. That night, two punks, Vinnie and Pete are stuck after their car stalls. Pete goes off and Vinnie is killed with a lit flare. Pete's throat is slit when he returns to the car. The next night, Billy (the van driver for the Institute of Mental Health, who drove Tommy to the halfway house) is waiting for his girlfriend, Lana, to finish her shift at a diner and is killed with an axe to the back of the head. Lana then comes outside to meet Billy and is also murdered by an axe to the chest. The next day, more murders begin when Tina and Eddie go off into the woods to have sex. Ethel's farmhand Raymond is stabbed while spying on Tina and Eddie. After sex, Eddie retreats to wash off in the creek and Tina is murdered with a hedge clipper. Eddie returns and is also killed having had his eyes crushed. Pam, Tommy, and Reggie go to a nearby trailer park to see Reggie's brother, Demon, and his girlfriend, Anita. Tommy gets in a fight with Junior and runs off, forcing Pam and Reggie to leave. Pam leaves Reggie at the halfway house and then searches for Tommy. Demon is killed by impalement after discovering that Anita's throat was slashed. Junior races back to the Hubbard House, crying to Ethel about what Tommy did and is beheaded. Not too long after, Ethel is killed with a cleaver to the face. Reggie falls asleep and the killer quickly murders Jake by whacking his face with a big meat cleaver, Robin by stabbing her from under the bed, and Violet by holding her up against the wall and stabbing her. Reggie awakens and finds the dead bodies. Pam arrives and also sees the bodies. They then try to flee but encounter the murderer, who looks a lot like Jason Voorhees. Pam and Reggie flee the halfway house, but are separated in the woods. Pam finds Duke, Matt, and George dead. The chase finally leads to the barn where Reggie rams "Jason" with a bulldozer. "Jason" rises and attacks them inside the barn. Pam fends "Jason" off with a chainsaw and retreats to the loft with Reggie. Tommy appears, and is slashed down the chest by "Jason". Still alive, Tommy stabs "Jason" in the leg with a buck knife and climbs up to the loft as well, but passes out. "Jason" comes into the loft and finds Pam and Reggie, but Reggie manages to knock "Jason" off the hayloft. As they embrace, "Jason" reappears and tries to drag Reggie off the loft, but Tommy musters enough strength to seize the machete and hack "Jason" in the hand, sending him falling down onto a bed of spikes. The mask and prosthetic face are removed to reveal Roy as the killer. In the hospital it is explained that Joey was Roy's son and his death drove Roy (said to be a naturally quiet loner) insane, causing him to dress up as Jason and go on a killing spree. Pam checks on Tommy, who appears to be asleep, but he suddenly awakes and stabs her with a boning knife. It turns out to be Tommy's dream and Pam comes in, only to see the window broken as Tommy closes the door and stands behind her, wielding a knife and wearing a hockey mask. Cast *Melanie Kinnaman as Pam Roberts *John Shepherd as Tommy Jarvis *Shavar Ross as Reggie *Corey Feldman as Tommy Jarvis (age 12) *Richard Young as Matt *Marco St. John as Sheriff Tucker *Juliette Cummins as Robin *Carol Locatell as Ethel *Vernon Washington as George *John Robert Dixon as Eddie *Tiffany Helm as Violet *Jerry Pavlon as Jake *Caskey Swaim as Duke *Mark Venturini as Vic Faden *Anthony Barrile as Vinniek *Dominick Brascia as Joey *Richard Lineback as Deputy Dodd *Bob DeSimone as Billy *Jere Fields as Anita *Ric Mancini as Mayor Cobb *Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. as Demon *Corey Parker as Pete *Rebecca Wood as Lana *Ron Sloan as Junior *Debi Sue Voorhees as Tina *Dick Wieand as Roy Burns/Jason Voorhees *Tom Morga as Jason (opening sequence) *Kimberly Beck as Trish Jarvis (Voice Only) External links * Category:Films Category:1985 release Category:Friday the 13th series Category:Corey Feldman films Category:Miguel A. Núñez, Jr films Category:Rated R